The present invention relates to a fastening device for fastening an object to a wall and a fastening system comprising such a fastening device.
When fastening objects to a wall, it is generally necessary to connect, in other words fasten, the object to the wall at more than one point. Normally objects are fastened to a wall at two points. One problem with this type of fastening is that reliable horizontal alignment of the object due to differing heights of the fastening points, also referred to as screw points, cannot be excluded. Any height offset between the fastening points can be compensated for by using a fastening device with an eccentric. Such a fastening device is described for example in EP 2 145 133 B1. This fastening device consists of a pin, an eccentric arranged in such a manner that it can be twisted on the pin and a cap for fastening with a form and/or force fit to the eccentric. The cap protects the object.
One disadvantage of such fastening devices is that fastening is complex and there is a risk that the object, in particular a heavy object, may drop off during fastening.